Busted
by LEfan77
Summary: House finds Cuddy in an awkward situation. Does he play the gentleman and simply walk away? Does he show gallantry and remain silent, never to speak of this chance meeting ever again? What do you think? Warning,****** smut ****** ;
1. Chapter 1

So, I would just like to say that this is NOT my story. I'm merely the beta reader and the publisher for an anonymous author. I'll be sure to pass on all reviews to him/her (if I told you I'd have to kill you). ;)

Chapter 1

Usually she ordered on the Internet. She preferred the anonymity and appreciated the discretion.

This time however she was too impatient.

She was tense, stressed and incredibly horny.

In her lunch break she had even considered locking herself in the bathroom to have some fun with herself but she came to the conclusion that this wasn't a very good idea. There were just some things you shouldn't do in your work place and masturbation was one of them.

She put her items on the sales counter and drew out her wallet from her purse when a voice that was far too close to her ear startled her. "What a pleasant surprise to meet you here, Dr. Cuddy."

She didn't have to turn around in order to find out who it was. She had recognized his voice immediately.

House.

She closed her eyes in shame. This was one of the moments in which she hoped the ground would open itself up and swallow her.

Of all the people she could meet in here fate decided that it had to be House. Ohhh… how much she loved coincidences.

"What… are you doing here?" It was clearly visible that she was embarrassed. Who wouldn't be?

"Same thing you are doing… Well I'm actually just buying porn and not a G-Spot vibrator and something that looks like as if it might end up in your ass." He had a smirk on his face when he observed the items she was about to buy. "This takes my fantasies of you to a whole new level."

Cuddy sighed. "Why do I have the feeling that you come here each day waiting for exactly this to happen?"

"What? You mean you coming in here and buying sex toys, so I can spread rumors about you shoving dildos up your cunt around the entire hospital?"

Cuddy closed her eyes in shame and took a deep breath. Why does he have to do that? Why didn't he just leave when he saw her like every other person she knew would have?

"I'll leave." Cuddy turned around and was about to walk out of the store when House stopped her by calling out her name.

She knew that she shouldn't have but she stopped anyway and turned around.

"You left your toys."

She just looked at him for a moment, then turned around again and left the store.

She was lying on her bed touching herself when the doorbell rang.

Ignoring the intruder she kept going. The very last thing she needed right now was a visitor. She needed to release some tension, some stress. She wanted to get off!

When the bell rang another two times she begrudgingly stopped her activity. It didn't seem as if the person, whoever was ringing the bell, would stop any time soon.

She pulled on some pants and the first shirt she found and rushed to the front door.

She wasn't entirely surprised to find him standing on her porch.

"Your cheeks are rosy." House said instead of a greeting.

"What do you want!?" She was clearly annoyed.

"I brought you your toys" He extended a bag and indicated for her to take it. "And I added a few things I think you might need as well." He wriggled with his eyebrows.

She let out a sigh. "Go home, House."

"I will… Just take the bag."

"No."

"Come on! Take it… Your pleasure hole will be thankful."

"You are disgusting!"

"Says the woman that still has vaginal fluid on her fingers."

Busted!

Her cheeks reddened. She wanted to punch him… Well not really. Actually she just wanted to jump him.

She wanted to rip off his clothes, throw him on her bed and to have her wicked way with him.

She wanted to feel him in her. She wanted to feel him as deep as possible. She wanted him in her cunt, in her ass, in her mouth and in between her breasts.

She wanted his mouth and his tongue and his hands… she fucking wanted his body all over hers.

"In your imagination maybe."

House surprised her by catching her hand in his own. He looked at her for a few moments before he guided her hand closer to his face taking two of her fingers into his mouth. He started sucking and tasting them.

She wanted to shove him away, to yell at him, to hit him but she was far too busy enjoying what he was doing.

When he released her fingers he had a big fat grin on his face. "Not just there."

Cuddy was unable to remove her eyes from his mouth which just had sucked the vaginal fluid form her fingers. She thought about what it must be like to kiss him, to have his mouth sucking on her neck, on her breast and on her clit.

"What a surprise! You figured it all out! The perfect dean of medicine is in fact masturbating like every other normal human being… You are a genius."

He was kinda amused about her outburst but didn't comment on it. Instead he said: "You are not wearing a bra."

"What did you expect?! I don't masturbate wearing a business suit!"

"What if someone else would have been in front of your door? Let's say your mom?"

"Unlike you she usually calls before she stops by."

"A view like that is exactly why I don't call beforehand." His eyes were glued on her breasts. Her erect nipples were perfectly visible through the thin material of her t-shirt.

"Quit acting like a horny teenager!"

"I'm definitely not the only horny one here." He said and took another step towards her.

Her breathing quickened with every inch he came closer. When his eyes settled on hers her heart almost jumped out of her chest. His sea blue eyes and the warmth his body was emitting were killing her and so was his smell… God his smell… She has always asked herself how he can smell so intoxicating… His scent was a mix of aftershave, leather and something she couldn't name. It was unique… and it turned her on beyond belief.

House's hand went to her hip and slowly made its way up in the direction of her right breast.

"What are you doing?" Cuddy asked in a whisper.

"Nothing." He said while his hand settled on her breast and therefore made Cuddy shiver.

"Doesn't seem like nothing."

He just grinned and flicked her nipple with his thumb.

Cuddy had to try hard to repress a moan.

When his thumb came in contact with her nipple once more she hissed.

"You like that, don't you? You like it when I touch your tits."

Oh shit, Cuddy thought… With dirty talk he had her in no time.

"No." Cuddy answered, mildly convincingly.

"Maybe you'll like that then." He whispered and bent down towards her.

First she thought that he was going to kiss her but his goal didn't seem to be her mouth, it was much lower.

Before Cuddy even realized what he was going to do she already felt his hot mouth on her t-shirt covered breast.

He circled her nipple with his tongue before he sucked it into his mouth.

"God! You asshole!" Cuddy said… well it was actually more a moan than anything else.

She felt him grinning against her breast and this pissed her off but she didn't bring herself to tell him to stop nor to shove him away. His warm tongue teasing her nipple just felt too good.

She so wanted to invite him in, to push him on her bed and to ride him until she comes. And then she wanted him to give her another orgasm with his tongue. After that she'd deep throat him but when he was about to come she would stop and tell him to take her… In every possible way he wanted.

"Ahh!" Cuddy cried out in pleasure mixed with light pain when House bit down on her nipple.

While his mouth kept teasing her nipple his hand wandered over her stomach, down to the waistband of her pants.

"Don't you dare move your hand any lower!" She wanted it to sound like a warning but it came out as a whisper.

He released her nipple with a loud "plop" from his mouth. "Then push me away…" His fingers were already half an inch inside her pants. She wasn't wearing underwear so he could feel some of her soft pubic hair.

She didn't even make an attempt to shove him away. She just stood there and looked at him.

His hand moved a littler lower and lower… and lower… and there he was. His fingers had reached her lady parts. He grazed her core. She was soaking wet.

"Don't think that's because of you." She hissed.

He just grinned, moved his thumb to her clit and lightly pressed down on it before he took it between two fingers and rolled it in between them.

"Fuck!" Her eyes fell shut and she leaned back against the wall behind her. Why did something that was so wrong feel so fucking good?

When he inserted a finger into her core she moaned. "Ahh…you are such a jerk!"

"And you are a horny little control freak that just lost the upper hand."

She wanted to protest. But she couldn't. When she was about to counter he shoved two more fingers into her and therefore made her cry out loud.

She hadn't reckoned that he would insert two fingers at one time. It had caught her by surprise and almost had sent her over the edge. And as much as she wanted to orgasm she was too stubborn to give him that satisfaction.

House started moving his fingers… He pushed them in and then slowly removed them again until they almost slipped out of her before he shoved them in once more.

At first she tried with every bit of willpower she had to hold back a moan but when he speeded up the pace and pumped harder she just couldn't prevent sounds of pleasure from escaping her throat.

Each time he pumped into her she gasped or let out a hum of approval.

"My fingers are way better than the battery operated Mr. Pleasure, right?"

She didn't want to answer, she didn't want to tell him that his fingers were about 5 million times better than her vibrator and she especially didn't want to tell him that she almost orgasmed when she imagined how much better it would feel to have his penis in her cunt.

So she just ignored him and concentrated on his fingers that were stretching and pumping in and out of her vagina.

"Come on, tell me!" He demanded. "… tell me this feels better than any toy you ever shoved into your pussy."

She was sick of this game. She was sick of him thinking he was in charge here and she was sick of pretending that she didn't want to sleep with him. She had to put an end to this before it drove her mad.

"Shut up, you idiot and fuck me!" She hissed angrily.

"That's exactly what I'm trying to do here."

"That's not fucking, that's teasing."

House stopped the movements of his fingers… Her proposition (well actually it was more of a demand) caught him off guard. He looked at her… Was she really serious or was she just messing with him?

"Less watching, more fucking!" She was getting more and more impatient with each passing second.

House removed his fingers from her cunt and by doing so he grazed her clit and made her flinch. "Ok… you want us to have sex on your porch or are we going to go inside?"

That was the moment when Cuddy realized that she had just let him finger her in public. Her porch was not directly on display for her neighbors but what they had done still was pretty risky.

"Get your ass inside." She said, turned around and entered her house.

TBC?


	2. Chapter 2

I** spoke to the author, I passed on your reviews and pleas for more. The author has graciously given us this final chapter. Hope you enjoy it, I know I did ;)**

**Chapter 2**

She was all over him as soon as they were in her bedroom. Her hands went to his shirt and ripped it open, then they traveled down to his jeans and cupped his growing erection.

He groaned as soon as her hand made contact with his cock. Cuddy rubbed over it a few times before she opened his jeans and pulled them down together with his boxers.

His erection sprung free and Cuddy immediately had the urge to pull down her pants and take him into her… And why exactly shouldn't she just do that? They were aroused and both of them were clearly ready.

Just gently she shoved him back onto her bed and then got rid of her pants. She got onto bed as well and kneeled down so that House's thighs were in between her legs.

"Take off your shirt." House put his hand on her waist. "I wanna see your breasts."

She didn't complain and did what he said. She got out of her shirt and threw it into a corner.

As soon as her breasts were freed House reached for the perfect two exemplars and cupped them with his big, warm hands. His thumbs found her nipples again and softly rubbed them.

"Mhhhhh." Cuddy hummed and shut her eyes for a short moment.

His hands still on her breasts he watched her as she reached for his erect member. She made a fist around him and ran her hand up and down a few times which already caused him to groan.

She then propped herself up even more, positioned her crotch over his, held his cock steady and slowly sunk down on him.

With each inch of his penis entering her cunt her noises of pleasure grew louder. When his full length was in her she took a few moments to adjust to his enormous size.

But she didn't manage to wait long… She was too aroused for that. So she started moving. Slowly at first but soon she increased her pace.

She hopped up and down and up and down and up and down. Almost each time she went so far up that his cock almost slid out of her but before that happened she sunk back down on him again and cried out in pleasure.

While Cuddy was moving he watched her. He couldn't tear his eyes away from this beautiful lady wildly riding him. Her eyes were closed and her mouth slightly ajar. Her hands were on his stomach and helped her with the getting up process. She was clearly enjoying what she was doing and hell, so was he.

House then let go of her breasts and allowed his hands to move upwards to her face. As soon as she noticed what he was about to do she stopped her movements. If he really went through with what he was up to she'd lose it… She'd be his. Not just physically but emotionally as well. But despite this knowledge she didn't do anything to stop him.

When he bent down a little she let him pull her face closer… and then she let him kiss her.

Her heart started beating like crazy and the butterflies in her stomach turned into jets.

Until this point they could have pretended that this was just sex but that kiss changed everything. The kiss turned their game into something that meant so much more.

Cuddy's hands went around House's neck, pulled him closer and welcomed his tongue into her mouth.

Their friendship (if you could call it that) was effectively ruined.

House's hands went back down to her hips and softly caressed her skin there. He deepened the kiss and rolled them over so that Cuddy was now on her back.

He slid out of her in the process but Cuddy didn't protest. She was far too busy enjoying this wonderful, mind blowing kiss they shared.

She buried her hand in his hair and looped her other arm around his back. She wanted to have him as close as possible.

Cuddy wasn't very happy about it when House suddenly broke the kiss. She looked at him in a mix of confusion and anger.

"Unless you are into necrophilia you have to let me breath once in a while." House said. He was totally out of breath from their intense kiss… She literally had taken his breath away.

She smiled.

For the first time this evening she smiled. Her lips were turned upwards and therefore lit up her entire face.

And this was the time when he knew that it had also stopped being just sex to her and this already meant the world to him.

House knelt down in between her legs, his eyes were fixed on hers asking her for permission. She nodded and a second later she could feel him entering her again.

She moaned.

It felt incredible. He felt incredible.

Cuddy opened her thighs even more to give him more space and the opportunity to enter her even deeper.

When his entire length was inside her he again wanted to give her a few moments to adjust to him but she immediately started moving and urged him on to do so too.

So he started moving as well. His pumps were gentle at first but got more and more intense with each thrust.

It felt so good to be in her. It felt wonderful to be muffled in her wet warmth and it felt wonderful to see how much she was obviously enjoying it.

Each time he shoved his penis into her she let out moans and other noises of pleasure. She had been pretty vocal during sex back in med school and he was thankful that this fact hadn't changed. Her cries and moans of pleasure were a mature turn on for him.

"Harder!" She demanded loudly as House slowed down the pace again. "Harder!"

He immediately started thrusting harder again. Who was he to refuse a demand like that?

"God…" She moaned. "that's… good."

"And it's… gonna get … even better." House promised with a grin and immediately started showing Cuddy that he had been serious.

He pumped harder and harder and after Cuddy let out a loud pleasure filled cry he knew that he had hit that special spot deep inside of her.

"Oh my goooooooood… just like that!…keep going!...keeeeep going!"

"Not planning on stoping." House said in an unsteady voice and shoved his dick into her once more.

She cried out again… even louder than before. He felt her walls around his dick contracting. She was about to come and he sure as hell wasn't far away from exploding either.

He pulled his member almost all the way out and then shoved it back in again. Hard.

He hit her sensitive spot once again and this time it shoved her over the edge.

She cried out once more and closed her eyes.

House stopped moving and instead bent down and surprised Cuddy with another kiss. She immediately reached for the back of his head, pulled him closer and returned the kiss passionately.

House started his movements again but this time it was much slower and much gentler. His hand moved down her body to her clit and pressed down on it before his thumb started to make circling motions.

Cuddy moaned into his mouth and started to meet his thrusts halfway which threw House over the edge in no time.

He groaned loudly and started kissing her even harder. He removed his hand from her clit and buried it in her wonderful black hair.

After a few moments he realized that he was probably too heavy for her so he slid out and rolled off her.

They were now both lying on their sides. She on her left, he on his right. Their lips were still looked and their tongues still in each others mouths.

A few moments passed before they broke apart. Both were out of breath, completely exhausted and so in love that they thought their hearts would melt.

Their heads were still so close that their noses almost touched.

"Wow." Cuddy whispered and looked directly into his eyes.

"Yeah… wow." House sounded unusual vulnerable.

"When I fall asleep now… will you be gone when I wake up?"

His fingers softly caressed her arm. "No… but are you going to be here in the morning or are you gonna run off to work before six and smoke out your house as soon as you get home again?"

She laid her hand on his neck and softly kissed him and that was all the answer he needed.

-end-


End file.
